


Saving King Mrgl-Mrgl

by lost_frequencies



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_frequencies/pseuds/lost_frequencies
Summary: The survival of the Murkloc tribe is under threat after their only Elder goes missing. Chromie’s youngest apprentice, a Timewalker mage named Kyle, has been sent on an arduous mission to find King Mrgl-Mrgl, and bring him home.





	Saving King Mrgl-Mrgl

King Mrgl-Mrgl is missing! Murky woke up before sunrise to find King Mrgl-Mrgl’s den empty. Only his notebook left behind. He is never without his paper and ink! He is always writing. Always taking notes.

After hours of searching with no luck, Murky thinks to ask dragon friend who might have seen King Mrgl-Mrgl around. The dragon that Murky knows is a lonely one living near coast. Likes to eat fish and cries a lot. Says that he is  _Timeworn_??? Murky knows not what he means, but sad Timeworn dragon knows other dragons who could help Murky find King Mrgl-Mrgl.

Murky is to go searching again for King Mrgl-Mrgl on other side of coast when Timeworn dragon’s dragon friends come to visit. They look nothing like dragons. One is small with bright hair and big, round eyes and squeaky voice. The other is an apprentice with floppy wizard hat and flashy smile. Looks human but has sharp ears like elf people. Murky is uncertain if they can be trusted.

Then they use magic stone to look into past to help Murky find King Mrgl-Mrgl, but something is blocking their vision. They know that blocking of vision is usually the work of enemies. Murky does not like this and will help Small One and Apprentice to fight enemies. If enemies have King Mrgl-Mrgl, Murky will kill them! Murky is leader of Murkloc tribe and as leader of Murkloc tribe, Murky will do anything to protect family and King Mrgl-Mrgl!

Small One tells Apprentice with floppy wizard hat to leave immediately. She thinks dwarf hunter Nesingwary is behind this and Murky thinks the same. King Mrgl-Mrgl never likes hunters. Never likes seeing anyone getting hurt. King Mrgl-Mrgl just wants to love and protect all creatures of Azeroth, big and small. A very wise, peace-loving  _murkloc_  King Mrgl-Mrgl is.

While Apprentice goes on mission, Murky invites Small One to wait in village and make themself comfortable. But Small One says they cannot stay too long. Murky has big worry that King Mrgl-Mrgl will never be found but Small One assures King Mrgl-Mrgl’s future in timeline is protected. Small One says enemies like to cause disturbances to get Small One’s attention and Small One will stop anyone who dares to tamper timeline.

Murky is so grateful for Small One’s help. We hug for a long time. Murky likes giving and receiving hugs. Murky can’t help but cry. Murky must not cry anymore, Small One says, and be strong for King Mrgl-Mrgl and Murkloc tribe!

Before leaving village, Small One changes form into HUGE Bronze dragon! Small One isn’t small anymore! Makes Murky’s eyes sparkle with awe. 

Murky watches as Bronze dragon flies away and disappears into clouds.

Murky will miss Small One. Murky hopes Apprentice returns with good news. 

For now, Murky will wait inside den for King Mrgl-Mrgl to come home.


End file.
